There are numerous environments where it is desirable to assure the security of an asset. For instance, a company may have various valuables located on the company premises and which are at the disposal of employees and other individuals. The employees and individuals may or may not be allowed access to the assets. Employees may be required to handle and otherwise use company assets in order to fulfill the goals of the company. Regardless, it is not intended that the assets leave the company premises, or at least not without authorization by the appropriate individual or department responsible for maintaining control or possession of the company asset.
In department stores and the like, valuable merchandise and company assets are similarly at the disposal of employees and customers. In fact, customers are often encouraged to examine and handle merchandise to assist in a purchasing decision and thereby increase the overall merchandise sales.
Where companies, and other owners of assets, encourage or otherwise allow access to assets, there is an increased likelihood that such assets will be removed from the company premises without authorization, or that the merchandise will be removed without first paying for the goods.
Security personnel are used to monitor such unauthorized removal of assets. However, the effectiveness is limited by the ratio of the number of assets to be protected and the number of security personnel. The effectiveness of security personnel is also limited by the diligence and trustworthiness of the security personnel.
It is known to use asset security tags and a monitoring system to protect assets. The monitors are typically stationed at each doorway or other exit from the area to be secured. The asset tags are secured to the asset and generate signals or otherwise trigger a monitor when the tag comes in close proximity to a monitor. In the event appropriate authorization is obtained to remove an asset from a secured area, the tag is removed from the asset. The asset may now be removed from the secured area without triggering a monitor to generate an alarm.
The prior art includes various arrangements for protecting assets.
U.S. Pat. No. 548,887 shows an alarm system for luggage cases and the like. The system features a switch mounted to the inside of the case bottom. A pin protrudes through an opening in the bottom of the case so that a spring lever is maintained in a spaced relationship from contact pad when the case bottom is resting on the ground. The pin lowers when the case is lifted so that the lever contacts the pad thereby closing a switch so that an audible alarm sounds. U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,371 discloses a tamper indicator for covers/encoders that are bolted to gas or water meters. The device is mounted within the cover and features a spring-loaded actuation rod with a lower end that protrudes down from the cover. As a result, when the cover is in place on the meter, the upper end of the actuation rod prevents a contact spring from contacting a switch terminal. When the cover is removed, the upper end of the actuation rod moves downward so that the spring contacts the terminal and an alarm is activated. In an alternative embodiment, a portion of the pin may remain in contact with the meter when the cover is removed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,644 discloses a purse alarm. The alarm features a contact switch within the purse that is connected to an alarm. The contact switch is held open by a pin that extends into the purse from its exterior. As a result, when the pin is withdrawn from the purse, the alarm sounds. The pin may be attached to the belt or other apparel of the wearer by a thin line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,488 discloses an anti-theft alarm system comprising an electric circuit including a signal device and electrical components in said circuit adapted to be attached to an article of merchandise and which are readily destructible to interrupt the circuit and actuate the signal device. Since the label circuitry components are adhered to the sheet and then pressure sensitively secured to the merchandise, any attempt to peel the label from the merchandise will leave portions of the components secured to the adhesive and break the circuit to cause the alarm to sound.
The prior art does not provide an efficient device for detecting unauthorized attempts to remove an asset from a secured area and which also detects unauthorized attempts to remove the security device from the asset.